Falling With Grace
by silvestial
Summary: He was once a she. She had lived a comfortable middle class life. He now lives at the edges of a war torn country. She hated the things he did to survive but it wasn't her choice. After all, she wasn't the one living this nightmare. He was. (Dark SI-OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

He wasn't always a he.

He was once a she.

She had lived a comfortable middle class life.

He was living a war torn nightmare.

* * *

Kirigakure wasn't a very pleasant place.

He lived on the outskirts of Kiri and even there the red light district influenced life. By the time he reached three years old, he was already caring for himself.

Thievery. Hunting. Lying. Killing.

He did what he had to if he wanted to survive. She didn't like these choices but then again, she wasn't the one living this life. He was.

* * *

No one had thought to give him a name so he gave himself one.

She had wanted to keep her name but he thought it'd be best if he just forgot her life entirely. After all, it wasn't fair to have memories of warm sunny days when he had lived in Kiri his whole life.

He ended up picking Eno. There wasn't anything special about it, no hidden meaning or anything. It was just Eno. The collection of words had sounded soothing, like an underground cave system. Peaceful and removed from the world. He somewhat wanted to be in a cave system, removed from the world, but Eno figured that it'd get boring after a while.

* * *

The young boy in the mirror stared back at him.

Greasy steel grey locks of hair hung down, framing a pallid face. Gaunt. That would describe his face perfectly. Sunken in cheeks and hungry orange eyes. The combination was unusual to say the least. The pairing of dark grey hair and unnatural orange eyes was almost exotic enough to draw people's attention away from his malnourishment. Almost.

His shirt was torn in several places, seams wearing thin in some spots. It had so many stains, Eno wasn't even sure what the original color was supposed to be. His pants were in a similar state, frayed and unwashed. They ended at his knees instead of his ankles as he was growing fast. Dirty bandages wrapped around his calves all the way to his ankles before wrapping twice around his feet as a way to combat his lack of shoes. He wore a homemade pouch that could carry all he owned. Inside was a single rusty kunai, one crab claw, three ryo, and an abnormally heavy pebble. That was it. That was all he could claim as his own in this sad, sad world.

* * *

She was once a very religious person.

He reveled in blunt apathy at best. If there truly was a god, Eno wanted no part in worshipping a deity that stood by while the world suffered.

She felt sorry for him. To her, there was a certain magic in knowing that no matter what, God would always love you just the way you are.

Although apathetic, he somewhat pitied her in return. Blind faith was all she could give and it was unlikely that she'd ever recieve anything in return.

The days grew shorter and cold mists swept across Kiri. A deep chill was settling in his bones and hunger pains prickled his stomach. He was finding less and less food each day. Soon he'd have to resort to stealing completely.

She thought he should pray. Even though she responded to most problems with this, Eno was starting to consider it himself. He really had nothing left to lose.

So he closed his eyes and called out to god, to any god.

He didn't expect anything to come out of it. She had lived in complete devotion to an entity found only in books.

So imagine their surprise when something actually called back.

* * *

Hot, salty tears ran down his face. Eno stared at his hands, at the red, oh-so-bloody hands. His first kill.

She was horrified. He was shocked.

_It had been so easy. One second the girl was living, next second she was dead._

She whimpered in his head. He shook his hands desperately, like his movements could somehow bring back his innocence.

His god smiled upon him. It was more of a feeling rather than an action but Eno got the idea nonetheless. He had pleased his god. The warm feeling burned bright for a moment before the unnerving sensation of a presence touching him surfaced.

Eno squirmed as the feeling of hands caressing his inner organs grew stronger. A force leaks into him and Eno shudders with pleasure, a burning warmth filling him up. Then just as abruptly as it started, the touches stop and Eno is left alone with only a swiftly cooling corpse for company.

* * *

A string of brutal murders follows Eno.

The messier the death, the better reward he gets. The touching of his insides thing turned out to be alterations to his body. He's stronger, faster, and more durable, just to name a few. The changes are small but they give him just the boost he needs to survive. After all, his god would be displeased if he died so soon.

On his seventh birthday, his god gives him a rather unique gift. It's a necklace, er, rosary(?) of sorts. Not to say he didn't appreciate it but it wasn't really his style. He puts it on anyways and that's when she finally remembers what's so familiar about it.

It's a mirror image of that pendant the religious nutjob wears. His name was Hidden ... er Edan?.. Hedan? Something like that. Anyways, she recognized the symbol at least.

It was the upside down triangle of Jashin.

_...crap._

_Chapter End_

This is my first story... I don't have a beta yet or anything. Autocoreect is nonexistant. The keys are really small. I'm human. I make mistakes ( admittedly more than usual...). Please go easy on me with reviews. If you see a mistake, please tell me. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Even after recognizing the symbol, nothing changed. There wasn't much she could do anyways. Already, she was at an extreme disadvantage when it came to mentality. There was no point in trying to change things when, at most, she'd just get trapped as the dominant personality in a world she should have no part in.

He agreed with this decision very much. Being the one in control was the most desirable outcome when it came to surviving in this mad, mad world.

* * *

When he turns eight, Eno finally gets someone to teach him how to read and write. The little old lady is tiny, sure, but she has a sort of dangerous air about her. Not physically, but mentally. The old lady is desperate and Eno knows better than anyone that desperate people will do desperate things to survive.

He was right.

Looking back, Eno figures it was obvious. Dilated pupils. Shivering. She was going to sell Eno for money to feed her toxic habits. Now her blood paints the walls, showcasing her mistakes to all that see it. At least now, he is able to read basic books.

* * *

He no longer hears Her in his head. He doesn't mind it but it does give him a sense of abandonment. His only true 'friend', if he could even call Her that, is leaving him. He certainly won't miss Her pathetic attempts at trying to make him stop killing, though.

She knows she is fading. Her mind was never meant to exist here in the first place. It's not death but something.. more. She's glad, though. This world, this cruel world, is not something she wants to live in. She will miss His dark humor, however. It, no matter how cheesy it sounds, helped her look past the darkness of this world, even if it was just for a few seconds.

There's no dramatic goodbyes. No crying. No sadness. Just a sudden absence in his head. Her presence is still there but he no longer feels compelled to do stupid things like help old people. He snorts at that thought. Really, she should've learned after the literacy incident that old people didn't need help in Kiri. They had to be tough or they died. Simple as that.

* * *

The next winter is bitterly cold. Frost coats the ground and Eno's feet dance to avoid the thicker spots. He feels no urgency to join the multitude of black footed children wandering the streets. The sicknesses going around are deadly enough without frostbite and hypothermia.

His god demands more every day. In exchange, Eno stays warm. His skin heats until the ice on his skin drips away as lukewarm water. He's still cold but it's no longer as deadly as it could've been.

* * *

Winter passes. It might've been Kiri's coldest yet. Half thawed bodies line alleys, and the stink of flesh fills up the air. It's gotten bad enough that people have started paying shinobi to burn the multitude of corpses. Luckily, only a few people had the money to buy help because had anymore people gotten involved, they might've noticed that quite a few bodies had slit throats alongside hypothermia.

_Chapter End_

Eep! I'm sorry my chapter is so short! I couldn't get motivated so I figured I might as well post what I have. If you find a mistake, please tell me. I don't have a beta or anything so... yeah. Thank you for reading c:


End file.
